kentourefandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Toyomia - Bio
Ian Toyomia, the most recent name for the demon mercenary. A wanderer, taking no sides, it is unclear when or even where he will appear, though he is seen often around the world. What is known is transcribed below as orderly and accurately as possible. User Name: Sepherif Character Type: Main Character Name: Ian Toyomia Gender: Male Age: 248 (approx.) Alignment: Demon Gareu Animal: Wolf Zegareu Rank: Anouto Element Family: Wind Special Abilit(y/ies): Boosted Strength, Heightened Senses Weapon: Claws (natural) and double sided staff sword Bio: Characteristics/Personality - A relatively peaceful demon, Ian only fights when it is necessary such as protecting a friend or family member or when on a job. He is a lovable softy who can be more than a little weird at times, especially with the multiple personality disorder he seems to demonstrate sometimes. His human form more or less copied Sakata Gintoki, a Jack-of-all-trades in Japan, in the clothing. He has white hair, yellow irises, slightly feral looks, roughly 6 foot 2 inches and 182 lbs. A tattoo of a howling white wolf can be found on the back of his left shoulder. In his Treasus form, he grows a pair of white wolf ears, longer canines and a tail to accompany his already feral looks. In the Dazeu form, he more or less looks like a werewolf in hybrid form, white fur covered body with light blue markings across the fur, taller than a human and bipedal. His Gareu form isn't all that impressive. He turns into a 10 foot tall, 17 foot long white wolf demon with light blue markings (see Amaterasu) along his fur. The disk like thing on his back is actually a kind of conductor for my power and he can shoot blasts of wind from it if need be. Powers: Control over the element wind. This includes the weather, air temperature and air currents. Note: All wind abilities may increase the power of fire attacks and cause water to freeze into ice. --Wind Wave: Defensive/Supplementary - A blast of wind, ranging in power and size depending on his will and power. Primarily used to blow away attacks and opponents. Can also be used to speed up ranged attacks going the same direction. --Climate Control: Supplementary - He uses his control over the element of wind to contort and change the weather, causing anything from sunny to K-5 tornados to making it an icy wasteland. --Vacuum Wave: Supplementary/Offensive - He creates a pocket of space devoid of any air and then use it to suck an object in or 'pull' it off course. --Pressure Wave: Offensive - He blasts a thick blanket of air followed by a thin blanket to crash into the target, causing a low altitude feeling then a high altitude feeling. Used to disorient the target, may cause sever nausea, bleeding from the ears and altitude sickness. --Air Bomb: Highly Offensive - He creates a compresses ball of air in my hands, so dense it becomes clearly visible as more than just a shimmer or distortion. He then releases the ball of air at my target. The result is an explosion of wind powerful enough to tear through a 5 inch thick piece of steel at impact. The winds generated are so compacted, they may even cut anything in the blast area with severity decreasing the farther out you get. --Air Blade: Offensive - He creates a compressed crescent of air and shoot it off at my target. It's cutting ability is so much that it can cut straight through a thick piece of steel. It is visible as a distortion in the air, darker than the air around it. The size can be changed to suite his needs as well. The smaller they are, the more he can create at a time and the faster he can fire them. --Jetstream: Offensive – He creates a compressed area of wind between my hands, then like a Kamehameha, thrusts my hands forward, releasing a sustainable stream of penetrating air roughly the size of a basketball. History (or what is known of it) Sightings of the demon in the human world have gone back almost 230 years ago, fighting for the humans against their enemies. Integrating into society was very easy for the wolf'ish looking human, and though not being the strongest of his kind, his ingenuity and experiences have won him near all his encounters. The only one's lost are enough to count on one hand. One of the more notable fights was against another demon, a fox. The battle raged for days, deforming the landscape before Ian made a tactical retreat from the battle. Beyond what is recorded here, nothing else is known. We of the library will update as soon as we find more about this character.